Home
by IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: What's the only thing that matters to Waverly? Making sure the people she loves feel at home. WAYHAUGHT Trigger Warning for homophobia in future chapters. -Also on AO3 Wattpad under the same name.
1. Chapter 1

_**-CH1-**_

* * *

Waverly was used to the house being quiet when she arrived home every day. She was accustomed to her sister working late until well after Waverly went to bed sometimes. Her parents, and oldest sister, Willa had passed a few years prior. Car accident. A drunk driver. That drunk driver was their own father who wrapped a car around a tree while their mother and sister were in it. That's when it all started.

Her sister used to laugh daily, smile, was known as a caring person. Despite the drinking. But now. People can't stand to be around her.

So when Waverly arrived home from school and heard laughter her heart hammered. It sounded like her sister. She could even smell the scented candles. Which meant one thing. Wynonna was drinking, in the family room.

She followed the sound and smell and stopped in the doorway at the sight, her sister's hair could be seen just over the top of the couch. She heard sniffling and made her way into the room slowly, the sight on the TV in front of her building onto her heartbreak.

Her sister was watching old home movies. This particular one was from one of their family games nights. Waverly had set the camera up on its tripod in the corner of the room and had aimed it at the table they were seated at. All of them laughing together over something on the game board.

"Wyn?" there was a hesitancy in Waverly's question, hoping if Wynonna was asleep she didn't wake her.

"Waverly?" Wynonna sat up more and wiped the tears from her cheek with one of the numerous scrunched up tissues that were on the table in front of her. "What are you doing home?"

"It's almost four, sister." Waverly sighed. "How long have you been here?"

"Lunchtime… I came home for lunch." Wynonna made room on the couch as Waverly moved closer to her.

"You've been here half the day? Watching these?"

Wynonna nodded slowly. "I was about to go back to work when I saw the camera on the edge of the bookshelf… I had nothing to do at work anyway." Wynonna's eyes watered.

"Wy-" Waverly didn't know what to say. She moved forward, dropping her backpack and folder on the sofa, wrapping her arms around her sister as soon as she had done so. "I love that you miss them. That you're showing emotion other than cold anger."

Wynonna looked confused at Waverly's words, and Waverly stood, stepping back to sit on the coffee table in front of her sister, looking at her seriously.

"I get that you're hurt. It's hard dealing with everything without their help. I get angry too. But are you aware you've been so angry lately that you have had people avoiding you at work because of your rage?"

"Really?" Wynonna asked, a frown making her forehead wrinkle. Waverly lifted her thumb up and gently smoothed the wrinkles out.

"I have an idea that might help you win everyone back. They know you're hurt. But remaining cold-hearted to everyone but me isn't good for you or the town." Waverly said as she got up, picking up her school bag and folder once more. "I'm going to start on dinner. We can talk while we eat, okay?"

"When did you get so grown up?" Wynonna sighed softly as she watched Waverly stop in the doorway to look back at her.

"I'm seventeen, Bacon Doughnut. I can't stay a child forever, I need to mature, to get a job, to start applying for colleges," Waverly said, and Wynonna actually pouted at her sister's words.

* * *

"So, what's your idea, Angel Pants?" Wynonna asked as she cleared their plates from the table and took them into the kitchen so she could do the dishes.

Waverly moved her backpack onto the floor from the kitchen's island, pulling out a pen from its front pocket, she started on her homework as she spoke to her sister.

"A carnival. Something to honour our parent's memory. Mumma loved playing all the games and winning us prizes. Daddy just loved us getting out of the house so that he could teach Willa things." There was a coldness in her voice as she spoke about their oldest sister.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you've been smiling whenever your phone lights up, and you want something to do with someone?"

Waverly was speechless for a moment, and she swallowed thickly. "I-"

"Waverly, are you happy?" Wynonna cut her off.

"Yes, Wynonna. I'm happy."

"Does this boy make you happy?"

"This…" Here was the moment of truth Waverly, just say it. Say that you like a girl.

"Waverly?" Wynonna turned, drying her hands off on a tea-towel, looking at her sister concerned.

"She makes me happy, sister…" Waverly said softly. But it was loud enough that Wynonna definitely heard. Waverly's ears were ringing. Her heart was throbbing painfully. She's heard horror stories of coming out. She's seen it first hand with a male friend at school. He was beaten daily by his father and forgotten by his mother.

"She? You're… Gay?" There was no anger in Wynonna's voice. Which made Waverly look up, their eyes meeting.

"I don't know. I have no preferences. But I like Nicole. She makes me smile, sister." Waverly chewed her lip nervously.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me," Wynonna said, smiling as she rested a hand on Waverly's shoulder. "And I owe your Gus twenty dollars."

"You bet on whether I'd come out or not?" Waverly's voice rose, but not in anger, just in shock.

"Only if it was before you turned eighteen or not." Wynonna chuckled, and Waverly took a thankful breath, hugging Wynonna tightly.

"I love you, Wy."

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you too. Now, it's Friday night. Why don't we go down to the store, get some ice cream and come back to watch movies? Do your homework tomorrow."

Waverly looked at the list of paper that she had written on telling her exactly which homework needed to be done before she smiled and closed her folder. "Okay, I'll go start the car, you fix your hair." Waverly grinned and grabbed her keys and purse from the bottom of her backpack before running out of the house.

* * *

They spent an hour at the store, well past closing time. But no one was going to tell the town's bitch that she needed to leave. Nor would they tell someone who's shopping trolley that was piled high with a lot of supplies from the confectionery aisle and the frozen section going to ask them to put it all back cause the store was due to close twenty minutes ago.

Plus, Wynonna was smiling for the first time in months. They weren't about to get in the way of it.

"Waverly, are you sure about all this?" Wynonna asked looking at the cart warily.

"Are you kidding? All this sugar is definitely necessary." Waverly chuckled. "Plus. Cookie Dough is amazing."

"Alright, I don't think I'd make it through one movie let alone stay up all night as you're suggesting, but I trust you with all this," Wynonna said, and Waverly pushed the trolley to the only register still open.

"Sorry about that, Champ," Waverly said when she noticed it was a boy she went to school with that was still there. Waiting tiredly for them to hurry up.

"No problem, Waverly, Wynonna…" He nodded to them as he rung up all the items, bagging them as he went. "Did you get the homework assignment Mr Forbes left?" He asked when he realised they'd be a few minutes as they were buying a lot.

Waverly kept loading the stuff up onto the small conveyor belt that pushed the groceries down towards Champ as she thought about the assignment that had been set for the rest of the class.

"I don't think he gave us the same assignment. I'm only sitting in on that class to pass the time. I've finished all the work for this year's class. The syllabus was really easy, actually, so I'm just doing an essay for extra credit." Waverly told him, and the boy seemed to roll his eyes when Waverly wasn't looking.

Wynonna noticed it though as she lifted the filled bags of groceries into the trolley now that it was empty of everything else.

"I forgot you were a teacher's pet," he murmured under his voice as he rung up the last item and bagged it.

"That comes to a hundred forty-three dollars and ninety-five cents," Champ said as he looked at both women wondering who was going to pay.

"I'll get it, Wy. You go take this out to the car." Waverly said, and Champ seemed shocked at the brunette's words. There's no way Waverly could afford it, right? She was seventeen and doesn't even have a job.

Waverly swiped her card and put in her pin before slipping her card back into her purse.

"Earned your cash from working out on the street after hours?"

He asked rudely, and Waverly only rolled her eyes, snatching the receipt from his hand before walking out of the store to catch up with her sister who was lifting the last bag into the boot of the car.

"He seems annoying, why did he call you a teacher's pet?" Wynonna asked.

"Because I'm the only one to ever asked or answer questions and to finish my homework," Waverly said, pushing the trolley into the return bay by their car before looking at her sister. "He also thinks I work on a corner. These rumours are getting out of hand." Waverly sighed.

"So he's bullying you?" Wynonna asked. Although she looked like she wanted to set him on fire.

"It's just a rumour, Wynonna. Relax. If I couldn't handle childish school talk, I wouldn't go. I've got all the credits I need to pass with flying colours anyway,"

"So why don't you leave school then? Do it all from home?" Wynonna asked as Waverly started the car once they were seated and buckled in.

"Cause Nicole is there," Waverly said, smiling brightly at the mention of her crushes name.

"You really like her?" Wynonna asked, as she pulled a flask from her pocket and took a long drink from it.

"I really do, Wynonna." Waverly smiled and grabbed the flask, taking a quick drink of it. "That's disgusting, what even is it?"

"The bubblegum sake that you imported." Wynonna chuckled. "It's all we had in the house."

"Money not well spent," Waverly sighed and grabbed her water bottle from the holder between their seats, taking a few mouthfuls of it to wash the taste away.

As they were pulling into the driveway on the homestead, Waverly noticed a bike leaning against the fence and frowned a little, nudging Wynonna. "Are you expecting someone?" She pointed to the pushbike, and Wynonna shook her head.

"Nope."

* * *

The headlights lit up the front steps, and Waverly's heart leapt into her throat, "It's Nicole!" She looked at the clock on the dashboard and frowned. "It's almost ten at night, what is she doing here?"

"Why are you asking me? Stop the car and go talk to her," Wynonna laughed softly, and Waverly jumped out of the car after barely pulling the parking brake up. Making Wynonna roll her eyes and watch from the front seat for a second.

She could see them talking, the redhead looked like she was crying, making Wynonna frown.

Waverly held the taller girl tight and then gestured to the car before pointing back to the house.

Nicole nodded, and Waverly let her inside the house, they never locked up. No one ever came out this far out of town. Wynonna and Waverly were the town's biggest story. Everyone knew better than to mess with the Earp girls.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: Trigger Warnings for homophobia. Difficult coming out experience. Emotional (Slightly Physical also) Abuse.**_

* * *

 _ **-CH2-**_

* * *

When the last of the groceries had been brought in, Wynonna thanked Nicole for helping them before she grabbed a tub of ice-cream, a spoon and a bottle of whiskey.

"Nicole, are you staying the night?" Wynonna asked as the three of them settled onto the couch.

"I-uh..."

"You can if you want to, Nicole. It's okay." Waverly smiled, resting a hand on the redhead's knee.

"O-okay, yeah. If you both don't mind."

"Not a problem here, make yourself comfortable. You can even have the first pick of what movie we're gonna watch." Wynonna scooped up a large bite of ice-cream and slid it into her mouth, chasing it with a whiskey shot before swallowing it all.

"I interrupted some family time..." Nicole said slowly. Like she's processing it all in her mind.

"Nope, we were going to get drunk and watch movies till we fell asleep."

"Not we. She," Waverly said and rolled her eyes. "Wynonna, don't drag me into your drinking habits," Waverly playfully whacked her sister's arm, making the blob of ice-cream fall off the spoon, back into the tub.

"Wh-Hey!" Wynonna sighed and shoved Waverly gently making them both laugh.

Waverly stood up and grabbed Nicole's hand. "Come on. Let's find you some more relaxing clothes to sit in. Jeans aren't relaxing."

"If you're not back in five minute's, I'm sending a search party."

"Wynonna, really?" Waverly scoffed, Nicole only smiled at the two of them. She wished she had a sibling to be this close to. Or even a parent.

Tears sprung to the redhead's eyes once more as she reminded herself as to why she left in the middle of the night without a second thought and found herself sitting on the Earp's front porch.

* * *

 _"Mum, Dad-" Nicole interrupted them from their conversation, she was standing in the doorway to the kitchen after mulling it over of when she should do this or not. "I need to talk to you both."_

 _They stopped, turned, and looked at her._

 _"What's wrong, Nicole?" Her mother asked. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm better than alright, actually. I met someone. And they make me really happy. They've been the only person to be nice to me since we moved here."_

 _"That's nice." Her mother smiled, but it didn't seem like a happy one. It looked like she knew something was coming._

 _"Well is that what you wanted to talk about?" Her father asked._

 _"She asked me on a date."_

 _"She?" They said at the same time._

 _"Her name is Waverly. Waverly Earp. I like her a lot."_

 _"No." Was all her mother said, her dad was too silent for too long, making Nicole more_ _nervous._

 _"Get out. I will not have someone so filthy in this house. You're a girl. They're supposed to be with boys."_

 _"That's not who I am, daddy," Nicole's voice cracked, tears starting to well up in her eyes, her throat tightening._

 _"Then you aren't the girl we raised. This girl has brainwashed you. She's done something to you." Her mother growled, and she grabbed Nicole by the arm tightly, leading her towards the front door._

 _A pained cry fell from the young redhead's lips as she felt the nails dig into her bicep. "You will not return here unless you have gotten help for this, Nicole. You're sick!"_

 _Nicole was pushed from the front door, her knee scraping on the pavement as she failed to catch herself from the force of her mother's arm and her heart hammered._

 _She turned to look back up at them both, but then the door was slammed, and there was the sound of the lock clicking into place._

 _She gathered her thoughts for a moment before running over to the garage, grabbing her bike and jumping on it. Her emotions were raging inside of her as she peddled until she couldn't breathe._

 _She felt cold and numb. But her anger was heating her up from the inside out._

 _She didn't remember anything. She didn't know where she was until she saw a mailbox with the name 'EARP' written on it and she swallowed, pushing her bike the rest of the way, she let it fall against the fence before walking up the front steps, knocking on the front door._

 _There was a light on inside, but it was dead silent. She sighed, sitting on the front steps, letting her head drop onto her knee's, curling into herself to stay warm through the thin tank top she had on that did nothing to ward off the chilly air._

 _It was less than a few minutes later when the headlights of Waverly's jeep blinded her through her tear-filled eyes._

 _There was a second or two before Waverly was running across the snow that almost completely thawed out and into her bubble._

 _"Nicole? What are you doing here?" She asked softly, a hand resting on Nicole's forearm after the redhead stood up to meet her properly._

 _"My parents... I told them, and they kicked me out. They actually said to get out and not come back. Well, my mother pushed me out the door, to be honest."_

 _"Oh, sweetie," Waverly said softly, wrapping her arms around the taller teen. "Hey, why don't you go inside and get cleaned up and I'll just get the groceries-" She gestured to the car before opening the door to the house. "You can stay the night, or as long as you need to," Waverly said, and ran back over to the car without giving Nicole a chance to reply._

* * *

Nicole was pulled out of her thoughts when she was handed a pair of sweatpants and a large sleep shirt. She smiled softly, thanking Waverly before the smaller girl pulled the door closed behind to her let her change in privacy.

"Hey, Nicole?" Waverly asked through the door.

"Yeah, Waves?"

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Actually, I didn't. I didn't even plan to come here. I just got on my bike and rode till I couldn't breathe." Nicole pulled the door open as she folded her jeans neatly, letting Waverly back into the room. "I saw the mailbox and prayed it was the same Earp," Nicole smiled nervously.

"We're the only Earps in town," Waverly shrugged as she spoke. She grabbed her pillow and a spare before nodding downstairs. "Come on, before Wynonna eats all the doughnuts."


	3. Chapter 3

_**-CH3-**_

* * *

The three of them stayed up until the early hours of the morning, Wynonna crashing first around four, Waverly and Nicole moving out to the porch to watch the sunrise.

A shared blanket wrapped around them both as they sipped on a coffee and leaned against one another.

"I'm sorry for springing my drama on you, Waverly," Nicole said softly, lifting her head from atop Waverly's to look at her.

Waverly pulled her head off Nicole's shoulder and set her cup down between her feet to grab Nicole's hands. "It's okay, I like you, Nicole. Your drama can be my drama."

"I thought that's only a thing that couples do," Nicole said, an eyebrow raised.

"I think you might be right. I guess we'll have to fix that," Waverly looked up into Nicole's eyes, a small sparkle from the sun that was peaking over the horizon catching them.

"Nicole Haught, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Waverly asked, chewing her lip nervously.

"I'd like nothing more." Nicole brought a hand up, cradling Waverly's cheek as they both leaned forward.

As their lips finally touched, Waverly felt energised. Like she hadn't just stayed up all night. She felt the goosebumps trailing up her arms beneath Nicole's fingertips, almost as if the redhead were trying to read them like a blind person read braille.

They slowly pulled apart, and Waverly felt hot beneath the blanket despite only being in a white sun-dress that barely came down to her mid-thigh

Their chests were heaving in the air as if they'd just broken the surface of the ocean after being under it for so long.

There was a comfort in the way Nicole kissed her. Like they fit together perfectly. Waverly leaned in once more and pressed a gentle kiss just below Nicole's ear as the redhead was staring into the distance, a smile on her face. She was lost in thought and distracted.

"Did I break you?" Waverly asked softly.

"No, but I think you fixed me. I've never felt so whole until now. I've always felt like something was missing from me." Nicole turned her body slightly, so she was facing Waverly who looked like she was melting at Nicole's words.

"You're so amazing, Waverly, and I'm going to do anything, and everything I can so I keep seeing that radiant smile of yours." Nicole leaned in, kissing Waverly once more.

There was a loud groan from inside, and Waverly looked up as she heard Wynonna clomping around.

"Waverly, I swear if you forgot to shut off your alarm just to piss me off, I'm going to dump water on you," Wynonna called out. "You better not be naked. I'm coming in!"

Waverly laughed softly and kissed Nicole quickly before standing up, letting the redhead come inside in her own time as she moved into the house and looked over at Wynonna who looked very confused. "Sorry, Wy. I didn't mean to leave it on. I'll go turn it off now. Go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now," Wynonna grumbled. "Why were you outside?"

"Nicole and I are still awake, so we watched the sunrise." Waverly beamed, brewing the kettle for another coffee.

"You're insane," Wynonna said, flopping facefirst onto the couch, pulling the hood of her jacket up, so it covered her eyes from the sun that was starting to stream in through the cracks in the curtains.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes," Waverly told her.

"Good for you, Waves. But seriously, go the fuck to sleep," Wynonna whined, grabbing a bag of chips that hadn't been opened, throwing them at her sister as she made her way to the fridge.

"Yeah, Waverly, go to sleep," Nicole smirked from the doorway, watching the two of them.

"I'm not tired. I'm going to get some homework done. But you're welcome to sleep in my bed if you're tired, Nicole." Waverly said as she sipped her coffee.

"But the couch looks so comfy," Nicole said grabbing a pillow from the floor, tossing it onto Wynonna who groaned and barely looked up at the redhead.

"Evil..." She sighed before dropping her head back down. "Payback will happen later." Wynonna threatened.

"Will that be after you wake or are you planning on getting up now?" Waverly smiled, sitting on Wynonna's butt. "You're right Nicole. The couch is comfortable."

"Dead, both of y- Oh that feels nice," Wynonna sighed as Waverly started rubbing her sisters back with her free hand was was nice and warm from having held the coffee.

"You were saying?" Waverly grinned.

"Shut up," Wynonna grumbled and fell back asleep within a few seconds.

Waverly carefully got up and cleaned up the remainder of the trash from the night before, her coffee being passed to Nicole to be held so she could wipe down the coffee table with some cleaning wipes.

If there was one thing Nicole had learned about Waverly after having known her for a few months now, it was that she like things clean. She carried wipes with her in her backpack to wipe the desk down in class. She even wiped her folder down sometimes.

She was a little OCD with cleanliness. Not that Nicole minded. It was quite cute.

* * *

It was late Saturday afternoon when Waverly was starting to burn out from having stayed up the night before. She hadn't slept since six the morning prior. That was thirty-four hours without sleep. She was starting to drain.

Nicole passed out around eight, laying on Waverly's bed listening to the scratching of pen on paper as Waverly did her homework.

A car pulling up outside pulled Waverly from her thoughts. It was just going on four-thirty when she remembered. She quickly went over to the couch and woke Wynonna who frowned but got up at Waverly's words.

"Gus is here. It's four-thirty. We were supposed to have them over for dinner tonight, remember?"

"Fuck... Shit... How are you even functioning right now?" Wynonna sighed.

"My third wind just kicked in. I still haven't slept. Nicole's passed out on my bed so I don't know if I should wake her or let her sleep-"

"Girls?" Gus' voice rang out. Wynonna got up and went over to the door to see their Aunt standing there looking like she had been waiting an hour.

"Yes, Aunt Gus?" Wynonna cleared her throat as she stepped outside, slipping her feet into boots as she went over to the pick-up truck. "What's under there?"

"Your uncle left you his bike, Wynonna," Gus said as if she already knew that.

"What? Really? Oh YES!" Wynonna cheered. "Oh, Waverly has a girlfriend by the way... Okay, going for a ride now." Wynonna jumped up onto the bed of the ute, easing the motorbike carefully down the ramp of plywood Gus had set up while she was waiting for them to come outside.

The rev of the bike made Wynonna almost squeal like a schoolgirl.

Waverly was frozen on the porch, nervous as to her Aunt's reaction to Wynonna's statement. Sure, they'd made a bet Wynonna had told her. But was her Aunt Gus really expecting it to come true?

Or was she about to get disowned?


	4. Chapter 4

_**-CH4-**_

* * *

"A girlfriend?" Gus asked as she made her way up to Waverly who was holding out a coffee for the older woman.

"Her name is Nicole."

"Well, anyone you pick would be better than that Champ Hardy you dated in ninth grade," Gus smiled at her, taking the coffee.

"She stayed over last night, Gus. She's sleeping in my bed right now-" Gus looked like she was about to say something but Waverly caught on quickly. "Oh go, we haven't done anything, I swear. I've been doing my homework all day. She fell asleep while we were talking this morning. Nonna was on the couch the whole time." Waverly rushed to explain.

"Waverly. You're a big girl. I trust you to make your own adult decisions. I mean, you turn eighteen in a few months. Not much I can do to stop you from living your life." Gus smiled, patting Waverly's shoulder. "Come on, kiddo. Let's make some dinner. Surely Wynonna would be hungry after sleeping all day."

"How did you-"

"I just know, Waverly, dear." Gus chuckled, following Waverly into the kitchen.

Just as the last of the food had finished cooking, the rev of the bike's engine could be heard, and Waverly smiled. "She's never getting off that thing, now. She's gonna look after it better then she looks after herself."

"No doubt about it," Gus said and looked through the window to see Wynonna shining the bike with a rag she pulled from the barn.

"Waves?" Nicole's hesitant voice called out from the open doorway of the younger Earps bedroom.

"I'm in the kitchen, Nicole," Waverly said loud enough for the redhead to heart from the bottom of the stairs.

There was a noise of acknowledgement followed by footsteps that seemed to stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Left then first right," Waverly said, seeming to pick up on Nicole not remembering where the kitchen was. "Would you mind yelling out to Wynonna to come get dinner? She's just out the front."

"No problem," Nicole called out the front door, Waverly and Gus watching from the window as Wyonna threw the rag she'd been wiping her ride down with onto the seat of it before rushing towards the house.

The excited chatter of the bike filling the conversation between Wynonna and Nicole as they walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks for bringing it over, Aunt Gus," Wynonna said when she stepped into the kitchen.

"Not a problem, Wynonna." The woman looked passed Wynonna to Nicole who was standing in the doorway nervously looking at Gus then at Waverly who had yet to lift her head from chopping up some carrots for the salad. "You must be Nicole. I'm Gus," The woman said, holding out a steady hand.

Nicole shook the offered hand with a soft smile. "Pleased to meet you, Waverly's talked about you a little bit." Nicole moved a little closer to Waverly and beamed when she was met with a kiss on the cheek by her girlfriend.

"Gus is mine and Wynonna's Aunt," Waverly said. "Our uncle passed away last week, and she was coming by for our regular dinner and also to drop off the bike Uncle Curtis left her in the will."

"I'll get out of your way. Thank you for letting me stay last night, but I think it's best that I find a place of my own. So that I can get my stuff out of my parent's place without risking them burning it all or it gets left in the weather. I'm sure as soon as they get home from work I'll find all my stuff out on the footpath."

"Nonsense, you're staying here," Wynonna said, holding out a bottle of water to the redhead. "We have the spare room if you don't feel like sleeping beside the bed-hog." She gestured to Waverly who threw a full carrot at her sister, Wynonna barely managed to duck down in time.

"I-I don't know..." Nicole hesitated. "We only just agreed to be girlfriends less than twelve hours ago, doesn't that seem a little fast to be moving in together?"

"How about this," Gus interrupted. "The apartment above Shorty's."

"That's a great idea," Waverly said quickly.

"That bar on Main street?" Nicole looked at them like they were crazy.

"Girlie, that's two options. Both would be rent-free. You'd only have to buy your food." Gus said.

Waverly looked at her expectantly, and Nicole didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she also didn't want to seem like she was rushing their relationship along.

Wynonna seemed to catch on to Nicole's nervous look.

"Hey, Angel Pants, can I speak to you outside for a second?" Wynonna asked her sister, looking over at her seriously.

"Sure," Waverly chirped, following Wynonna out to the porch. "What's up?"

"You don't want to rush this, do you?"

"Of course not, but I don't want her to be homeless. I like her, Wynonna. Sure, being homeless won't change that, but I don't want her to be out on the streets by herself." Waverly shook her head. "I want to know she's safe."

"She'll be safe, Waves, Gus will make sure of it. She's seen you two together for two whole seconds and can already tell that you belong together," Wynonna said, wrapping her arms around Waverly gently. "Don't scare the poor girl, okay?"

"I wasn't trying to," Waverly mumbled against Wynonna's neck, snuggling in for warmth.

"Let her make her own decision about where she wants to live. We'll make everything work from there."

"I trust you, Wynonna." Waverly turned, heading back inside to hear Nicole's decision. She really did just want her girlfriend to be safe, warm at night, and happy. That's all that really mattered. Where she laid her head shouldn't be too much of a problem.

* * *

 _ **A.N: This chapter is a little bit shorter which I didn't realise till now.**_

 _ **Next chapter has a trigger warning for homophobic speech. Also. Nicole's father is an asshole.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Protective Big Sister Wynonna! YAY!**_

 _ **-CH5-**_

* * *

Wynonna lifted the last of the boxes into Waverly's jeep. They'd been helping Nicole pack the things she wanted to take with her all day. Wynonna didn't know how she'd gotten roped into it, but her sister had promised a box of sprinkled doughnuts at the end of the day, so Wynonna's spirits were lifted. As was the bottle of spirits she had lifted… Okay, it was more like two or three. But seriously, when you let people into your house to move things, and then leave your house vacated so that you don't have to deal with said people, it's your fault if things go missing.

Like how Wynonna used a box that wasn't needed for anything other than clothes, she wrapped some bottles of alcohol tightly within them.

Nicole didn't seem to care when she noticed, she smiled and rolled her eyes. Typical Wynonna move. Waverly was about to protest when she saw what happened but then kept her mouth shut when she remembered the way Nicole's parents treated her. They glared at her so hard when Nicole rung the doorbell.

Told her to make it quick. Which only made Wynonna get defensive.

Nicole's father seemed to be a little nerved by the fact that Waverly and Wynonna were helping, but he said nothing when he saw Wynonna's glare. It was almost a dare for him to say anything to Nicole or Waverly.

Wynonna was known all around town for going crazy, especially when it came to protecting her sister.

The Haughts had only been in town for a year, and for them to know Wynonna just by hearing the name, or even the word Earp, it made the older sister smile.

Nicole's parents had left the house, mentioning they had shopping to do and they expected them to be gone by the time they returned.

Nicole said something about them going to church first like they would every Sunday as she just barged into the house, flat-packed boxes under her arms as she led the sisters up to her room.

Come lunchtime, Wynonna was bringing back the Jeep, having unpacked it quickly before returning with lunch for the couple. Waverly and Nicole kept packing things to pass the time, as there had been no room in the younger Earps ride for anyone but a driver.

Wynonna stopped in the bedroom doorway when she saw the girls actually packing boxes still, having expected them to be making out or something. "The second load of stuff has been dropped off," she told them. "Are you sure this is everything?"

"I don't care about anything else." Nicole looked up at Wynonna with a small smile. "Thank you for helping... Both of you."

"Of course, Nic, anything for you," Waverly said with a loving tone in her voice whereas Wynonna being Wynonna showed her care for people differently.

"Sure thing, Haught Pants. Now, let's get this shit in the car and get out of here. Their alcohol cabinet is empty, and I'm starving. Lunch is in the car, so let's hurry."

Wynonna piled two boxes onto each other and carried them down the stairs, loading them into the back of the jeep before almost running into Nicole's father as she turned around.

"Your sister tainted my daughter." He sneered.

Wynonna only rolled her eyes and stood straighter. "My sister did nothing if you so much as ever breathe a bad word about either of them again, I will kick your dick so far up into your throat that you'll be tasting your saggy sack for the rest of your life," she said and stalked past him, only for him to grab her elbow as she was about to step into the house.

"Buddy. You just made the wrong move." She reached into her boot, pulling out the gun that was passed on to her family for generations, holding it up against his throat. "Let me go, or I swear I will blow your brains out that your wife will still be cleaning you from her gutter come this time next year."

He seemed to hesitate slightly at the gun, and she used that moment to push past him, making him stumble slightly. "Touch any one of us ever again, and it'll be the last thing you do."

* * *

"Welcome home, baby," Waverly said softly in Nicole's ear as she helped the redhead unpack the last of her boxes, Wynonna having taken off an hour or so ago to enjoy the doughnuts and alcohol she'd been rewarded after the long day.

Nicole turned and looked around the room before leaning down to press her lips to Waverly's.

A small smile tugged at Nicole's lips as she registered what Waverly had said. "Home," she murmured, kissing her girlfriend once more.

"I'm glad you chose this place instead of the apartment above Shorty's," Waverly told her.

"Oh? And why's that?" Nicole smiled.

"Well. I get to see you whenever I want. I don't have to worry about you living above a noisy bar where there's a tonne of creeps. Your hoodies are always a few steps away when I need a new one-" Waverly laughed as Nicole leapt forward, tickling her girlfriend's sides for the last comment.

"Hey, lovebirds. No fucking while I'm home!" Wynonna called out from downstairs.

Waverly rolled her eyes and curled up on the bed beside Nicole. Sure. People might say they were moving fast. But to them, it was like their world only started when they first met. Their hearts just started beating. They were finally Home.

"You're pretty," Waverly said as she studied her girlfriends face. "Like, you take my breath away whenever I see you, pretty." She brought a hand up as she spoke, running her thumb across Nicole's cheek, it rested neatly in one of her dimples as Nicole's smile grew.

"You're perfect," Nicole whispered, and they closed the distance between them, their lips colliding. Waverly felt her heart kickstart and stutter just like it did every time they kissed. She would never grow tired of it. Nor would she ever tire of Nicole.

As their kisses became heated, Waverly rolled them straddling her girlfriend's lap when Wynonna barged into her sister's room claiming she was looking for the last bottle that she'd stolen from Nicole's parents. She was met with a pillow being thrown at her head and Waverly chasing her down the stairs.

As Nicole lay on the bed, processing what had just happened, she couldn't help but smile at the sound of the Earp sisters laughter that filled the house.

For the first time in her life, Nicole actually felt like she belonged somewhere. She was home.

* * *

 _ **AN: This is the last chapter. Please let me know how you liked it. This story was also posted on AO3 under the same name and author name. Any/All mistakes are mine.**_


End file.
